My Curse
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: full summary inside! story is kinda long nd AGAINSTSHIPPING! lol got the idea from disney movies. stupid disney! -throws rock at TV, hears dad yelling, runs 2 canada- lol read please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**A/N i've been watching WAAAY too many movies. I got this idea from a mix of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Enchanted. xD LOL anyway!**

**Summary: I'm under a spell, which no one can know about. Well, no one out side my immediate family. I stupidly told my best friend, and instead of the spell going away when I turn 16, I have to find "True love's kiss" which really sucks for me because I've never ben in love. So Ali7cia, the friend I told, and her brother Paul have to help me find this... boy that I've been told about. Supposedly he is the one that will break the spell. Now if I DON'T find him by my 16th birthday, I'll be cursed forever!**

**AGES:  
Zoey: 15  
Percy: 15  
Ali7cia: 16  
Paul: 16  
Joey: 12  
Cyrstal: 11  
Uncle Billy: 41  
Aunt Addabelle: 40**

**I don't really describe Percy and Joey and Uncle Billy and Aunt Addabelle: Percy has blue hair and brown eyes, Joey has scarlet hair and brown eyes, Uncle Billy has purple hair and black eyes, except his hair is short like Brock's, and Aunt Addabelle has black hair and blue eyes.**

**Let's Roll!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

My curse is simple.

I have to do whatever people tell me to do without arguement, and I can't hold myself back from doing so. I also can't lie. I have to tell the truth against my will. Really sucks when I have a crush.

Another twist to this curse o' mine?

I can't tell a soul about it. My family, my eleven sisters and five brothers, mom, dad, and three step dads all know. I haven't told anyone yet.

Okay that was a lie. I can lie to myself in my mind, but I can't out loud so that's why I can lie all I want in my head.

Anyway, I did tell someone: my BFFFFL Ali7cia. That's how she spells her name. She carries a piece of paper in her pocket and whenever someone asks about her name, she just shows them the paper and says, "The 7 is silent." She got the idea after watching Bandslam. She's such a copycat, but I love her. BFFFFL stands for "Best Freaking Female Friend For Life."  
And honestly, we haven't been friends for too long. Maybe for three years? But we're like sisters nonetheless. Like I need sisters. But she does.

See, Ali7cia's parents left when she was 8, and after that she stayed here with her older brother, Reggie, when her twin brother, Paul, and her younger sister, Cyrstal, went to live with their Uncle Billy in Goldenrod, Johto. She needs her sister, and even though she keeps in touch with her and her brother its not the same. Like when I write letters to my dad in Celadon, City, yeah I still talk to im and yeah I have a new step dad every few years but its still not the same.

Anyway. Yeah I told Ali7cia two years ago when we played truth or dare. THe question she asked me was, "Is there anything you have never told me?"

"Yeah there is." I answered.

"So tell me!"

So I told her everything. All about how when I was just born, being the only girl in a set of triplets, who is also the daughter of an only girl in a set a triplets, was cursed by this old hag. I didn't find out about the curse until I was seven, when I realized there was something wrong with me. My mom told me the night before she kicked my dad out. Then she got remarried and had to take care of five girls, then he went to jail, and my mom got married again and took another girl when HE went to jail then my mom got married AGAIN and we have two more girls and two boys. She's still with this one, and for a while hopefully.

Currently, its exactly a week before my 16th birthday. I need to find fall in love, get the boy to fall in love with me, and get him to kiss me before midnight.

When I told Ali7cia about this, she said, "Wow, is that a cliche curse or WHAT? I mean,  
seriously! The old hags of Disney SERIOUSLY need to get a new story! A curse from birth to the girl's 16th B-day, a kiss from their true love who's a handsome prince-"

"Whoa, hey, honey," I cut in, "who said anything about a handsome prince?"

"Well you want him to be a handsome prince, don't you?"

"I honestly do NOT care if he is handsome or not! He could... have glasses with tape and where... ugly polo shirts and have a... pocket...protecor."

I looked at her and we burst out laughing. After we stopped and I caught my breath, and wiped my eyes from crying, I said, "Okay don't let me fall in love with a... a NERD!"

We started laughing again and we talked about how our Prince Charming would have to be like for him to be ours.

Right now, I'm in Goldenrod, Johto with Ali7cia, Reggie, my brother Percy, my sister Maylene and my other brother Joey, visiting her Uncle Billy, and her brother and sister. Uncle Billy is like our uncle, because he's so cool. He visits once every month, for work,  
and Paul and Cyrstal stay with his wife, Addabelle. He stays with ALi7cia and Reggie, and I'm ALWAYS over there, so he's like an uncle to us.

I'm gonna tell you about Paul and Cyrstal.

Cyrstal is absolutley ah-dorable but hates it when I say so. She's the fifth grade (she's 11) softball star and is a MAJOR gossiper. She always keeps me up to date on the latest celeb make-up and break-ups, not to mention how much she rants about her school friends and enemies. Its so fun when she comes to visit.

I've never actually met Paul except for once. He visited Ali7cia and Reggie once last year and we met he. He had chin length purple hair, like Reggie, Ali7cia and Cyrstal, and black eyes, also like his siblings. He was handsome, in that mysterious kind of way. He loves music and reading and stuff like that. I do too, so we have a lot in common.

Maybe that's why whenever we talk over phone we're pretty much ready to kill one another whenever we see each other again. We always fight for some reason or another. Its fun to fight with him because we're always like throwing insults that we probably don't mean and just scream at each other. Plus Ali7cia is always right there listening to our arguements.

Me, Ali7cia, Paul, Percy, Cyrstal and Joey are all sitting at one table in a restaurant,  
downtown Goldenrod called PokeKitchen. Its a really casual place where trained Pokemon make the food. There is one in Veilstone and Jubilife, but that's it. Its a family owned business so there aren't many out there. We go maybe once a month, maybe once every two months. So, Maylene, Reggie, Uncle Billy, and Aunt Addabelle are sitting at another table.

I was listening to everyone talk, except Paul, he was the only one not talking. The six of us were at a booth. I was in between Paul and Ali7cia on one side, and Cyrstal was in the middle of Percy and Joey at the other side.

I hadn't been paying attention to much, with Ali7cia talking to Percy, Joey and Cyrstal talking about baseball, so I jumped a mile when Paul elbowed me.

"Ali7cia told me about your... little problem..." he whispered, looking at me with a blank,  
emotionless stare. He was taller than me, and thin, but muscular. (The one time he visited was in the middle of Summer, and on the hottest day in July we went to the beach and he didn't have a shirt on. I might've looked... a lot...)

I was confused. Little prob-

I smacked ALi7cia in the arm and scowled. She scowled back but had a look of confusion,  
then went back to flirting with my brother. NOT. Pretty.

I smiled at Paul and answered, "Yeah uhm, its a- its a long story." I waved, trying to change the subject.

"Really, Mrs. Pocket Protector?"

I gave him one of my trademark ice glares, but he remained unfazed. He just rolled his eyes as I said, "That, was a while ago."

"Was it?"

"Yes it was."

He shrugged. "Remember that when it turns out he has a pocket protector collection."

"You love to torture me don't you?"

"Its a weekend hobby."

"Yeah I figured."

After that, our food came. Cyrstal got a hot dog, Joey got Mac 'n' Cheese, Percy got chicken fingers (he's so picky), Ali7cia got a veggie burger (she's a veggie head) and Paul and I got a cheeseburger. Another thing we have in common? We probably couldn't live without meat. I'm picky too, and he's not, so we don't have EVERYTHING in common. That would be so weird.

I mean, both our favorite color is black, our favorite bands are Green Day and Good Charlotte, we both love books in first person POV, and we are both Pokemon trainers. Don't forget we both think Twilight is totally lame, we both have a blue iPod nano (but mine is decked out in silver skull and heart stickers), and we both think Avril Lavigne's music rocks, despite it being mostly pop than pop/rock.

Things we DON'T have in common? I love pop music, as he can't stand 11/12ths of it.

That's about all that's different about us.

Despite the obvious one, he's a boy, I'm a girl.

So, we ate, and Ali7cia sprung something on us.

The town was having a party and we had tickets. Aunt Addabelle bought 8 tickets for me,  
her, Paul, Percy, Joey, Cyrstal, Maylene and Reggie to go tonight. So lucky for me, the anti-social of Veilstone High School, going to a town-wide party in one of the most populated cities in the whole world.

Yay for me.

Even worse, ALi7cia was making me put THOUGHT into my wardrobe that night. She brought me to the mall with her $150 and was determinded me to buy something other than black. she can't really say anything because she only wears black too, and I'd seen what she was wearing: a black super short sleeve shirt and a denim mini skirt with black knee high boots. But I couldn't wear black? Hypocrite. I still love her though.

So, being dragged through the mall after just eating was like torture. We ended up buying me a gray Abbey Dawn hoodie with a whole bunch of little black and pink skulls on it, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I would just wear my tan hiker boots.

So we all went as a group and split up: Joey and Cyrstal went with Reggie and Maylene and the rest of us stuck together.

Before we did anything, they had those games where you had to like, knock down the guy of of the plank by hitting the target into the small pool he's sitting over and win something.  
Of course Ali7cia HAD to try because she loves a challenge. So we just sat back and watched her waste her last $30 dollars she had on her. Percy tried.

He won the first time.

He won a huge stuffed Teddiursa, but gave it to Ali7cia because that is SO not his thing.  
She turned a bright red color and was like, "Thanks but I coulda won if I had more money..."

"Sure," Percy agreed sarcastically, "sure you could've."

I felt, actually kind of jealous, because Ali7cia, who likes Percy, got him to win her something. He likes her too, so I didn't know why I was. I guess since they had each other and Paul was the only one left in the group... oh whatever. I just popped my gum and rolled my eyes as she turned a brighter shade of red when he winked at her and smiled.

The music came on, and the only song that was by Good Charlotte was I don't Wanna Be In Love. I can't really say I love that song, because I HAVE to be in love within a week and get some lip action somewhere along the line, otherwise I would be doing everyone's commands.

But you know, no pressure.

Yeah right.

So the music came on, and Ali7cia dragged Percy onto the floor and they danced a bit. Crush by David Archuleta came on and Paul said, "Hey...," to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... wanna dance?"

"But you said you didn't dance when I asked you ten minutes ago."

"Yeah well I lied."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Come on," he stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me."

I put my hand on his and stood up. Before we went to the dance floor, he leaned in close and whispered, "That wasn't an order, you know."

I smiled. "I Know."

Anyway, I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. we slow danced to,  
"Did you ever think When were all alone All that we can be Where this thing can go Am I crazy or fallin in love Is this Real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath When I look at you Are you holdin' back The way I do 'Cause I'm tryin' and tryin' to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away."

After it was over we sat down and I turned a shade of red because I realized that Maylene had saw that. She was sitting with Reggie (The two of them are dating) and nudged him and pointed at us. He smirked and whispered something.

Then Paul's knee bumped mine as he said, "Uh, Zoey?"

"Yeah?" I felt a sense of deja vu. I wondered if he was going to ask to dance again. The chances weren't very likely.

He leaned in closer to me. "Uh, I was wondering. You didn't... you know, find him, yet, did you?"

It was my turn to lean close so I did and answered, "No, why?"

"Just wondering."

Before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, kissing me. I felt a... a surge of electricity as I kissed him back. Our eyes shut.

We pulled away and I could feel my face heating up. He was blushing a bit too.

Then he said, "Say Piplup."

"Piplup." I blurted out without the ability to stop myself. I heard Paul suck in his breath. I asked, "Why did you make me say-"

"Uh, I'll be right back."

He got up and left. I didn't see him the rest of the night. ALi7cia came back when Percy went to the bathroom, and she questioned, "Where's Paul?"

"I don't know. He- we danced then he kissed me then told me to say Piplup."

"Did you say it?"

"I had to. Curse."

Ali7cia paled.

"Then what happened?"

I stood up. "He just... left. He said he'd be right back but that was half an hour ago."

"Oh no!" she stamped her foot.

"What? What did I do?"

"Zoey! UGH! Why'd you have to say Piplup?"

"Why? I'm seriously confused right now!"

"Follow me!"

Ali7cia dragged me threw the crowd to the girl's bathroom and said, "You are so stupid sometimes!"

"Huh?!"

"You've been here for almost a week and you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?! Oh my God I'm SO confused right now!"

"Paul kissed you and then made you say that, hoping that HE was your true love! He likes you a lot!"

I immediatly felt like going "Yee-haw." I felt so bad it wasn't even funny! I felt like I could sink into a deep hole and never come out and just die and stay out of everyone's freaking lives!

Paul loved me and I didn't even realize it! Ali7cia told me that he has since he met me that first time and that was why he always fought with me over the phone.

I sat down on the sink counter and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Oh my god, Ali7cia. I've screwed up a LOT but this is the worst."

"Darn right."

"Okay not helping."

"Sorry."

I sighed. The first boy outside my family that loves me, the one that could break my curse if I returned his feelings, and I totally blew it.

I got off the counter and said, "I need to talk to him. Where do you think he is?"

"The park just down the street from here."

"How do you know?"

She lifted up her cell phone. "I texted him and asked him where he was. He said the park just downthe street."

"Ah."

I said that I'd meet her at Uncle Billy's house later, and left to go find Paul.

I found him on a park bench all alone, holding a flower. A rose, judging by the way it looked from twenty feet away. He looked upset, which was the first time I'd seen anything in his face other than a smirk, and as of about an hour ago, total shock. He clenched his eyes tight and threw the rose to the ground.

It was drizzling lightly, the way it would in the end of Spring, so it was hard to tell,  
but I knew:

He was crying.

Ali7cia told me just a few weeks ago that she hasn't seen him cry since he was about 6 years old, so I never expected to ever see him crying. It just mae me feel even more terrible.

He saw me out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head away from me. I went up to him and said, "Paul, are you okay?"

"Just delightful."

"I... I'm sorry."

"About what? I was the stupid one." he sighed and went on, "For me to think that... that I would be... the guy that took away the spell is just... stu-"

"Sweet."

He looked at me. He wasn't crying anymore, I don't think. I'm not sure. His voice wasn't cracked, but his eyes were a bit red so I don't know.

"What?"

I sat on the wet bench next to him and picked up the rose. "Its not stupid. It was sweet.  
You care about me that much. I can't lie, and I'm glad you want to take the curse away from me."

"You're really glad? You're not just saying that?"

"What part of I can't lie did you not understand? I want you to take it away from me. Take everything away from me."

He looked at me strangely and said, "What?"

I then realized how wrong that last part sounded. Take everything away from me.

I turned bright red, brighter than my scarlet hair.

"Whoa! That's NOT what I meant! Okay? But I do want you to take the curse away."

"No."

"Huh? But I thought-"

"Zoey, I," he gulped and took my hand, "I love you, but if you don't love me, then you've got to find him before June 1st."

I felt like crying now.

"Paul, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, really. I- I'd love to be that one, but," he shrugged, "if its not meant to be its not. I don't want to be the reason you're cursed for life."

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He put his arms around my waist, hugging me back.

"I-I mean, thanks. So, so much."

I did still feel bad about him wanting to be the one and me not, well, loving him back and all but the way he let me go? That was... was amazing.

So, because I'm a terrible procrastinator, the week was more than halfway over before I knew it. It was May 31th, and tomorrow was my 16th birthday.

Was I screwed or what?

Actually, I wasn't.

I did fall in love, but don't you know he's out of town on something for a manditory field trip at school until about 10 tonight.

Yeah, Paul had to go to a musuem in a small town about 100 miles away from here called Historiaville. Guess what its all about.

Actually its home to the best math team for the Johto scholasticthon. I'm not joking either.

Seriously!

Anyway.

Yeah I guess that after that night of the party, I fell in love with him. Of course I made it seem like I was looking because Ali7cia and I went out almost every day with Cyrstal and Joey and sometimes he came with us.

"Checkin' out the competition, eh, Paul?" ALi7cia teased when he came with us. He just turned a bit red and scowled as he said, "Its either this or listen to Joey scream at Cyrstal's video games for three hours straight or watch Reggie and Maylene make out, pretending they're the only ones in the room when there is me and two 11 year olds and Percy."

I flirted to make it seem believeable, but Paul would just raise an eyebrow if he was cute but a TOTAL freak.

Anyway, we sat down on a bench, Ali7cia in the middle, and just watched the world go by for a few minutes.

Then I saw this REALLY cute guy. He was tall (  
and had brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was shorter than Paul's, so that was a downer, 'cause I LOVE Paul's long hair. I always have, not just because I love him. Anyway, this guy was HOT. He made Ali7cia speechless!  
Paul just murmured when we noticed him, "Bet he's a freak."

"Go, Zoey! Go get you' man!" Ali7cia pushed me towards him. I sighed happily and walked up to him, of course with looking back to smile at them. Ali7cia smiled back, but Paul just kept his arms foldded and cursed under his breath. I went up to the boy.

"Hey." I said, putting my hand on my hip.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here before."

OH MY GOD you should've heard his voice! It was so high pitched, it was worse than Cyrstal's! I tried soooooooo hard not to start laughing when I snuck a peak back and ALi7cia, who was giggling, and Paul, who was trying not to crack a smile.

I looked back at him and said, "I-I'm Z-Zoey." I just said that because I was afraid I would start cracking up if I said more!

"I'm Hamilton."

ALi7cia was belly laughing now, saying, "Oh, god this is too funny!"

"Uh, is your friend okay?" Hamilton asked referring to Ali7cia. I looked again at them and saw Paul trying to shut her up, but he was laughing by this time too.

"Yeah she's just... being herself. Anyway, you like music and books?" I asked trying to change the subject. He was holding a Barnes and Nobles bag and an FYE bag.

"Yes! I just bought Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and Beetoven's Best."

Then Ali7cia came up to me and said, "Oh look at the time we gotta go."

We left and said good bye to... Hamilton and left. When we got out of ear's range, me and Ali7cia cracked up. We had to sit down before we started rolling on the floor. I started crying, so did ALi7cia, from laughing. Paul was just watching us, chuckling.

We stood up and collected ourself and walked home.

On the way, Paul whispered to me, "I think I saw a pocket protector."

The next step I took "accidently" landed on his foot hardly. He went, "Mmm. Yeah, that hurt."

"Good."

"Hey, maybe he really was a Prince. Hamilton is a lame enough name for one. And you can't go wrong with Pride and Predijuice and Beetoven."

I stopped and kicked the back of his knee. His knee buckled and he almost fell, but he grabbed onto my shoulder and scowled at me.

I was turning a bit red, because his hand was right on my collarbone.

With an, "Uh," and a blush he pulled his hand back and put it behind his head. It was funny because Ali7cia was cracking up.

Anyway, we got home and things went smoothly from there. Now its 10:28, and Paul still isn't home. Me and Ali7cia are watching Hairspray. They're dancing to You Can't Stop The Beat. We were singing along but I stopped because, I don't know why, I just did. Ali7cia stopped too and turned the volume on mute.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I faked a smile and said, "Nothing."

"Really? You're playing with your bangs. You only play with your bangs when you're nervous,  
worried, scared, sad, or really ticked off. What's wrong?"

"Honestly, its nothing you can fix."

I didn't tell Ali7cia about Paul yet, I haven't told anyone. I'm worried. He's not home. He was supposed to be home almost half an hour ago.

"Can I see your phone?" I asked. She handed me her cherry red blackberry. I got out my own Srint Insticnt, and looked at her contacts. I got Paul's cell number and put it on my phone.  
Then I threw her phone back to her and texted Paul, "Where are you? Its Zoey."

"Bus broke down. Hour tops." he replied. Ali7cia was just watching me threw narrow eyes. She wanted to know, but wasn't going to ask, because she knew that if she did I would HAVE to answer. She was being a good friend.

"Any chance you'll be home sooner?"

"I"m in Blackthron. No possible way. Sorry."

My face fell, and I think it was visible because Ali7cia said, "Okay tell me what's wrong."

So I HAD to tell her. I said, "I love Paul and now he has to come home before midnight and I have to get him to kiss me otherwise I'll be stuck forever and honestly I don't really want to have to do whatever people say," for some reason my eyes were tearing, "and have to tell the truth all the time. Plus I still feel bad for what happened with Paul last week and- and unless I get kissed tonight and if he still even HAS feelings for me, I'm gonna be a freakin' mix of Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Ella Enchanted!"

I put my head on her shoulder, buried my face in her pillow, and screamed. She wrapped her arm around me and said, "There, there, Snow-Cinder-Ella-Beauty, its okay. Prince Paul will be home soon."

I looked at her and smacked her with the pillow. She fell onto the floor and I screamed into the pillow again.

Its now 11:36, and I was gettin' panicky. What if he didn't show up until after midnight?  
What if he gets here on time but doesn't love me anymore? What if... what if... what if...

What if it didn't work?

What if the old hag lied and I'm cursed forever? I hoped with all my heart this wasn't true.

Hairspray ended about an hour ago, so we're watching Bride Wars. I'm not paying attention.  
I'm watching out the window for the yellow taxi cab to drop him off. Paul's bus's chaperones got a whole bunch of taxis to bring everyone home, four kids to a taxi. Paul was in a cab with three kids that live on his street. He's the farthest one down.

My heart is racing, getting faster and faster because I'm panicked and nervous and worried and scared. I texted him about a minute ago, asking if he was almost home. He said back, "Y R U so worried?"

I blushed and answered, "No reason. R U almost here?"

"Almost on 1st Ave." 1st ave is where the house is. Its on the border of Goldenrod and is the longest street in the city. I texted back, "OK."

Then a new message came: "Heavy traffic."

I paled and leaned up against the wall, sliding down. Ali7cia looked at me and said, "Are you alright?"

"No. No I'm not. I don't know if he'll be home or not. I-I-I-I'm like having a panic attack."

"No you're not. You're not having a panic attack, you're just worried." she sat next to me.  
"Don't worry. He'll be home."

It was now 11:57 when the taxi cab pulled up. I tried to remain cool as he walked in the door and Ali7cia and I walked down from her bedroom to meet him. He looked at me. 11:58.

"So why were you so eager for me to get home?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed and looked at Ali7cia. She whispered to me, "Snow-Cinder-Ella-Beauty, two minutes and counting."

I turned to her for a second, then back at Paul. I took his hand and said, "Come with me."

I led him back out to the porch and looked at my phone. 11:59. One minute.

"Paul, about- about everything, I- I have to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"I..." I couldn't say it. I had to for him to kiss me. I couldn't. My phone said 30 seconds left.

Before I could think I put my phone in my pocket, put my hands on his face and put my lips on his. He kissed me back and shut his eyes. I did too. I could hear Ali7cia and Cyrstal and Maylene squealing like insane people threw the closed door and windows and insalation. I couldn't see but I had a sense that Joey, Reggie and Percy had raised an eyebrow.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't sure but I knew it was past midnight. Yet, I wasn't ready to let go. Paul was, apperently, because he took his mouth away from mine and took a deep breath. I did too. I realized that I hadn't been breathing. I smiled.

He looked at me, "What-"

I sighed and said, "I love you."

"Are- are you joking?"

"Wh-what?"

He blinked. "You just... all of a sudden... love me?"

"No, see after what happened, I-I realized how-how sweet and nice you really were. And I, I don't know I just... fell."

"One more thing." I put my hands around his neck.

"Yeah?"

He got close to my face and whispered so quietly I could barely hear, "Say Piplup."

I kissed his cheek and said, "No."

He smiled and picked me up and spun me. I kept my arms around his neck. When he put me down,  
still smiling he spoke excitedly, "Say it!"

"I refuse!"

He hugged me tighter and I hugged back. He kept his grip tighter and looked me in the eyes.  
He got closer, and I did too. Soon we kissed again. I opened an eye and saw everyone in the window. I split from him and said, "Hold on."

When they were whispering to one another, I reached over the railing and banged the window.  
They all jumped. I guess Uncle Billy heard the ruckus and went over to the window because when I turned around and was up against the railing, and Paul kissed me again, I heard Uncle Billy yell, "Well how do you like t'em apples!?" really loudly.

Paul turned red and looked at his uncle. I was red to as we went inside. Before we did, he whispered into my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." we kissed quickly and went in.

ALi7cia grabbed my arm and said, "So Snow-Cinder-Ella-Beauty, has your prince came through?"

I smiled.

"Snow-Cinder-Ella-Beauty is no more."

My curse was gone. He came back with everyone, because it turns out that Uncle Billy and AUnt Addabelle missed Veilstone, so they are coming back home. That means Paul lives right down the street from me. I'd have to tell my mom about how my curse is gone and how I now have my first ever boyfriend (all my sisters are going to have a ball on that one.)

So, here I am, in my boyfriend's arms, on his couch at his house watching Enchanted, the one with Amy Adams. I was smiling unbelieveably wide.

"Why you so happy, Baby?" Paul asked, playing with my hair. My head rested on his chest.

A few seats away from us, Ali7cia fake gagged, but then went back to snuggling with my brother, Percy, like love sick Growlithes. I was his "Little Glameow," because Glameow is one of my favorite Pokemon and when he plays with my hair, he says I sounded like I was purring like a Glameow. He's my "Big Teddiursa," because when you just meet a Teddiursa its mean and rude but when you get to know them they're the nicest Pokemon you've ever met.

So, anyway, I answered him, "I was just thinking about how... last month I was trying to get rid of that stupid curse and, I mean, look at me now."

He smiled and kissed me. Joey and Cyrstal walked into the room that minute and started fake gagging, as both us and Ali7cia and Percy were kissing. They got on the floor and held their throats, pretending to throw up. I looked at my baby brother and said, "Like you and Cyrstal haven't ever kissed at LEAST once!"

He stopped and turned red. Cyrstal blushed too.

We laughed as they got up and sat down, noticably, far apart.

That's the end of my story.

The curse is gone, I have a boyfriend, my older sister has a boyfriend, who is my boyfriend's brother, my triplet brother has a girlfriend who is my boyfriend's twin sister,  
and my little brother has a girlfriend who is my boyfriend's little sister.

Don't get confused, that 's just the way we are.

And me and Paul? We see a long, curseless future together.

Hopefully.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N: LOL HAHA IVE SO BEEN WATCHING TOO MANY DISNEY MOVIES! UR DARN RIGHT SHEBA!! lol i'm watchin Spy Kids and its soo funny! lol i HYPER AND I DNT KNOW WHY**

**This story wuz sooo rndom! it took me a few days 2 right, maybe a week? anyway!**

**my double meaning challenge is still up for grabs! one person, iluvpoke, i believe their name is, has gotten half! all they gotta get is the other part! figure it out, get a contestshipping story from your idea!**

**See ya'll later with all my next few stories!!!!! +) :3 lol ^.^**

**REVIEW MY BABIES! LOL**

**MANNY'S ROLLIN' OUT!!**


End file.
